seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chadlupkes
Hi Chadlupkes, welcome to SeattleWiki! Thanks for registering and the extensive wiki gardening you've been doing so far! If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave a note in the Coffee shop, and someone will likely reply pretty soon. : -- matias (talk) 00:26, 4 Dec 2005 (PST) I'll do what I can I'd visited a while ago, but didn't have the time. Now I think this is going to be a very important resource for the area. I notice that Politics is one of the most requested links. I'll see what I can do. -- Chad Sysop Hi Chad, you've been doing a huge amount of wiki gardening and I was wondering if you are interested in being a SeattleWiki admin. This would mostly give you the ability to protect, unprotect and delete pages. Right now we have one other admin apart from me, Don, but he hasn't been around much lately and it's always good to have at least two people as active admins on the site. Let me know what you think. : -- matias (talk) 12:41, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) :I can do that. I just got sysop rights on Pete Ashdown's collaboration wiki, so I know what it allows you to do. There's a lot more that I could do. So, sure! Plug me in. Chadlupkes 16:14, 14 Dec 2005 (PST) :: All done! Thanks for volunteering. -- matias (talk) 17:58, 14 Dec 2005 (PST) Spam Hi Chad, Yes, I don't know why I didn't do this before, but here is the Spam Blacklist as suggested. I had installed the filter already but was using a text file on the server. Now I configured it to first use the MetaWiki blacklist, and then our own blacklist. That should hopefully help. Blog Hey Chad, Yes! Please do contribute to the blog; I had almost forgotten it existed. Your username is "chadlupkes", "*****". Please change your password when you login for the first time. : -- matias (talk) 16:17, 19 Jan 2006 (PST) Wikia hosting Chad, Just saw your message about Wikia hosting. Yes, that would be great. Are you connected with them somehow? Hopefully we'd be able to just import all the existing SeattleWiki pages into a new Wikia wiki, and redirect seattlewiki.org to the new site. Let me know, feel free to email directly. -- matias (talk) 09:48, 27 December 2006 (PST) : Hi Chad, any news about Wiki hosting? You can leave a msg on my talk page or email me at my name at pelenur.com -- matias (talk) 08:23, 15 February 2007 (PST) Interesting mixture Hello again. Interesting mixture of . Is it tailing off a bit? If I had much more time I would like to help; I got quite attached to Washington generally when I was one of the few people looking after that category on the now departed zeal.com, and I have a few relatives in the state. Maybe one day... I could seed it with a few copies from Wikipedia if that weren't contrary to this wiki's policy. I do categories too. And links to Genealogy:! Well, it's past my proper bedtime. See you! Robin Patterson 12:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC)